


My Time With You

by Nada99



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Past, Time Travel, ruki - Freeform, unexpected, uruha - Freeform, uruki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nada99/pseuds/Nada99
Summary: "I used to make fun of him and what he's saying... never knew it could be real. Now if a little tiny mistake happens I may never be born at all... I'll be stuck here forever... I won't exist!"..........."You'll go one day and leave me. You'll go back like you never came and I'll remain alone again""Why are you so sure that I'll go back?... I don't even know how I came here and I'll never be found"...............................................A little mistake drove him ninety years back in time with no clue how it happened or how to undo it... Could it even be undone?





	My Time With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People! This just popped in my mind yesterday and I really think it is interesting! Is anyone interested?

Coincidences always unite us with the most unexpected people, in the most unexpected settings, but when the coincidence itself is the most uncommon and happens for the very first time, it could lead to the least expected paths.

Kouyou's life, in a blink of an eye, turned upside down by something he thought was a joke. He's been thrown back in time to somewhere he's never been to, and to a time he never witnessed to be swallowed by the fear of getting stuck there with no return, to never be born, to never be found, to live in the nowhere and to never exist.

A coincidence that he never wished for, never saw coming and never expected brought him to Takanori, the guy who lived with guilt and regret his whole life, the guy who always felt unaccepted. He lived with his father who also wasn't better than any of those around him. Takanori first failed to believe him but eventually, he found himself trying and doing his all to help him live and revive the shock.

It's scary how such a coincidence could save a life. Was it even supposed to be saved? was it even a coincidence?

**Author's Note:**

> Share me your thoughts and expectations! Is it interesting? should I continue?


End file.
